Edwards' Group
"These people are my '''family'," '' -- Edwards describing his group Edwards' Group is a survivor group formed in Season 1, Season 2 ''and ''Season 14 ''of The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The group was originally formed by Harry Edwards out of the remnants of the Clarkson Survivors and would eventually become the core of what would grow into the Commonwealth of New Graystone. The group serves as the centre of the story, with a few of its surviving members appearing in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]]. Pre-Apocalypse Although the members of the individual groups knew each other before the apocalypse, nobody knew each other between the different groups. However, they have slowly developed a close connection with one another, and now they even identify themselves as a family. Post-Apocalypse There are only eight members of the group currently remaining. The group has overcome several hostile groups and communities over the years, each time losing their homes or friends, and Edwards often losing his way and morale, but he has managed to bump back to lead his people again. Season 1 Main Article: The Clarkson Survivors Edwards' very first group was formed in the early days of the apocalypse, consisting of himself and his fellow British students who had taken a holiday to the city of Upswitch in the US sponsored by their school back home. The group took up residence in the Clarkson School. Four months later, the group faced a family of cannibals who had managed to remain human due to the consumption of human flesh. A year after the outbreak, the group were forced to leave their home and set out on a fateful journey to Port Collier, in hopes of finding a boat and eventually a fortress called "Greencole". The excursion failed due to the actions of the leader of a hostile community within the city. Season 2 Main Article: The Hometown Survivors Season 3 Main Article: Hotel Survivors 16 months later, the group have built a small community in the ruins of a zombie apocalypse-themed hotel. Season 4 - Season 13 Main Article: The Greencole Group, Greencole Season 14 - Season 15 Main Article(s): Adams Air Force Base, Edwards-Stanton Militia Season 16 - Season 21 Main Article: New Graystone Republic of United Settlements Season 22 - Season 27 Main Article: State of New Graystone Season 28 - Season 35 Main Article: Commonwealth of New Graystone, Commonwealthers After their brief war with the Fear, the State of New Graystone claimed their lands and used the forests to help build up their new nation further. The State eventually entered into an agreement with the Commonwealth of New Buckingham and renamed itself the Commonwealth of New Graystone. Members Survivors * Harry Edwards * Holly Parker * Justinas Grant '' * ''Ben Appleby * Drew Stanton * Becky Stanton Trivia * It is the first group to have more than one iteration: the Clarkson Survivors, Hometown Survivors, Hotel Survivors, the Greencole Group, the Edwards-Stanton Militia, Fort Clarkson, and the Commonwealth of New Graystone, otherwise known as the Commonwealthers. ** The other group this applies to is the Government: the Government Army and Eden's Militia. Category:Groups